


Careless Whispers Pulling You In

by FBI_Man_F1



Series: And They Were Soulmates [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AU Fic, F/F, Soulmate AU, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FBI_Man_F1/pseuds/FBI_Man_F1
Summary: A story of two lovers, set to a hauntingly familiar tune





	Careless Whispers Pulling You In

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written in mid 2017, but I wasn’t actually able to publish it? Hey, proof I can write!

In an alternate universe, actually incredibly close to our own, there lived a strange breed of humans. they had two arms, two legs, two heads, and so on and so forth. the ancient gods, fearing this strange beings power, split them into two, and they were cursed to wander the earth in search of their other half. Over time, these beings gained powers, in order to find their other half. They called themselves “Soulmates”, and refused to stop until they found each other once more. Being as magnetically attracted as soulmates are, when they finally meet, they “Clash”, or their auras both spark. Sometimes, the spark is physical, and others only get a feeling. Two such women, Maria Dawes and Kierra Caldecott, had the power of words. Whenever one wrote on their body, it showed up on the other. Their clash was an emotional one.

 

Saturday, October 11, 1930

 

Another crowd-pleasing dance, another bland stage, another prestigious crowd, and just another day. The crystal chandeliers didn't matter, neither did the oak floors, or the crowd, draped in the fanciest clothing they could afford. None of this mattered, too repetitive. Just the woman in the center of it all. She had been dancing for years, and this one felt no different than any other. The only thing that ever really changed about this was the marks on her body. Her one and only indication of a soulmate was the marks that showed up on her arms each and every day, sometimes brushed ink, and other times it would be paints, always in a beautiful and unique design. Kierra Ortez wouldn’t have even shown up, had it not been such an influential event. Young artists from all over the nation were to attend, from musicians to painters to dancers. Kierra, naturally, was one of the dancers, and the best in the nation, for the time being. She planned to keep it that way. No little upstart was going to take her fame. She needed it, if she was ever to meet the person who drew the images on her arms.

Kierra danced across the floor with everything in her heart, driven by the elegant patterns, a beautiful swirl on her bare arms and legs. After all, even though such marks were usually scorned, she loved them with everything in her heart. It was the 30’s, who even cared about social norms? Those all died in the twenties. A jazz solo started up and she spun, silver glitter seeming to float in the room, her short crimson bob floating around her. Everything seemed to flow in slow motion, the beat of the jazz becoming her pulse, the very lifeblood she craved. The markings on her arms, a leaf pattern swirling around her body, from her pale wrists covered in silver bangles to her ankles, accentuated with simple black heels. Her silver knee-length dress covered in glittery fringe showed off her hourglass figure, perfectly shaped from hours on the dancefloor, years of practice.

Emerald eyes flickering around, she found another loner, and beckoned said loner to the dancefloor. They shook their head, not in a denial to dance, but in realization they were being called over. Kierra had noticed them watching her for some time now, but watchful eyes were common when you were a dancer. No, that wasn't the reason she called this mystery partner over. She had been completely and utterly entranced by crystal blue eyes, the long blonde hair, and figure hidden by a suit, of all things. One that managed to hide not only their figure, but their arms and legs. Not that she cared much, who cared what someone wore, so long as they were comfortable. However, that didn't really tell her much about whether they were her soulmate.  
After what felt like an eternity, they walked over nervously, and Kierra took their hand. So, they seemed to be a woman. Nice. The blue masquerade mask had covered quite a bit of her features, so perhaps she didn't want to be recognized? She was probably an artist, but it was all fine to the dancer. Feeling her nervousness, she took the lead, and the spotlight followed the pair. Somehow, for once in Kierra’s life, she managed to forget about the ever-present light, carelessly dancing with her partner.

I feel so unsure, as i take your hand and lead you to the dance floor

One song came and went, then another and another and another. Whether they danced for minutes or hours, it was impossible to tell, but neither of them cared. All that mattered was the insistent beat of their hearts, pumping as one, seeming to meld into one being, fueled only by music and exhilaration. Leaf patterns melded into the black suit, emerald eyes lost in the cool crystal blue. This sense of euphoria melted with the too-harsh lights, almost as if it was trying to chide the two girls into remembering the spotlight was on them. For now, they decided to ignore the feeling of guilt pooling in their hearts, and simply dance the night away, a forgotten promise to a soulmate pushed to the backs of their minds.  
Time can never bend, the Careless whispers of a good friend

The two leaned closer, as if going in for a sweet kiss. Kierra stopped at the last possible moment with a sharp gasp of breath, shattering this sweet nothing with a simple “We can’t do this”  
Her partner bit their lip, nodding silently. They both had a duty to an unmet soulmate, this dance had to be ended. It wasn't cruelty, just honor to their future. The music behind them was coming to an end, and both were suddenly aware of the many cameras focused on them. Such apparent heartbreak would be bad for her image, so they silently agreed on one more song.   
Maybe it's better this way  
We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say  
We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever  
But now who's gonna dance with me  
Please stay, she had wanted to say so desperately, but knew better. Instead, once the song came to a close, she whispered a single line into the other’s ear, knowing how scandalous it was. But, she had never felt anywhere near the way she had with anyone else. There was a spark there, one she somehow knew she wasn’t going to feel again for many years.   
Im never going to dance again, the way i danced with you

Four years later:

In a mere four years, she met her mystery dance partner again, at yet again another event. At 20, Kierra was still considered the best, though no longer a young girl, her short crimson hair now curled delicately around her face, framing it nicely, and her once girlish figure completely filled out, making her a frankly gorgeous woman. Unfortunately, she had lost some of her vigor ever since four years ago. Tonight, she was meant to make a comeback. That was, until a familiar song began flowing through the room.  
Kierra had done everything she could to never hear the song again, but here she was, the peppy jazz tones now just haunting her. A woman with long blonde hair walked over, and she was going to say she was just fine, and wave her away, but she caught sight of the eyes. Crystal blue, like the ones she often saw in her dreams, frozen in time.   
“Care to dance?” the girl said, lightly shaking in her heels. It was obvious she had tried incredibly hard to work up the courage, and really, Kierra wasn't so cruel as to deny someone.   
“Sounds lovely.” Her voice sounded cold, even to herself, and the girl nodded, before shedding her coat.  
“Maria Caldecott. It's a pleasure to meet you officially.” She stuck a hand out, but the redhead was focused on something else entirely. The multicolored swirls on her arms matched her own.   
“K-Kierra. Kierra Dawes. I can’t believe you kept me waiting.” Rather than reaching for the hand, she threw her arms around the shorter woman, embracing her. God, she had felt so guilty this whole time, but her soulmate was right in front of her.   
“Yeah, sorry about that” regret was clear in the way she bit her lip, but she gladly hugged back. Her arms were strong, probably from so many years of painting and carrying large canvases.  
Why did you hide from me, all those years ago? I suppose it doesn't matter, not now

The song had begun when both girls found their way to the center, that spark just as strong, if not moreso, as four years ago. All the pain and regret of loneliness melted away, every care, every worry, every everything, gone in a matter of instants.  
I’m never gonna dance again, the way I danced with you  
In the following days, she found her perfect soulmate, with long pale blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and an artist . 

 

May 17, 2016:  
“And so, Maria and Kierra were very happy, living a long life together” the redhead finished, looking at the small boy in front of her. Today was such an important day, she even showed up early, only to find the ringbearer bored out of his little mind.   
“So, that’s how you two met?” The child sat in the hall of a fancy church, looking into the emerald eyes of the woman before him.   
“Ha! As if”, Kierra laughed. “No, that was just a story, set in a different time. Maria and I, we met normally, writing messages to each other.” she said absently, running long pale fingers over the silver and white designs on her arms. Maria had done beautifully on this one, white doves seeming to be about to fly off her porcelain skin. The woman stood up, helping the small boy up to his feet. He leaned down to grab a small pillow, two delicate rings close together.  
“Well, i thought the story was nice…” he said, a pout on his face.

“Well, Maria and I would never have been able to be together back then, but it's 2016 now, so let’s go eat, drink, and be merry!” A smile graced her features, and she brushed dirt off the boy’s knees before turning, silver words written in her palm, an artist’s messy scrawl:  
“THE WEDDING HAS STARTED. LET’S GO!!!”  
The church doors flew open, and Kierra walked into the room, her taffeta white dress flowing lightly behind her, slow steps smooth and gracious. The little boy followed close behind, a nice little ringbearer for the ceremony. She stepped up to her future wife, who wore a suit, and the little boy could begin to see the beginnings of an image. Maria watched the other woman, all annoyance melted away by the softness in her eyes. Marriage vows were exchanged, and the two kissed, sweet and chaste.   
Shortly after the wedding was the afterparty, and the child found Kierra Dawes… no, now Kierra Caldecott, was correct. All of their dear friends, himself included, got to eat, drink (in his case, apple juice) and be merry.  
The couple took the floor for their first dance together, and with the artist and the dancer, it was purely magical how blissful the two were.   
Watching her semi-short dress catching the breeze of a fan and blowing, he could almost hear the jazzy tunes of a saxophone, filling the room with it's precious song. A girl in silver and a one in a simple black suit mesmerized the ancient floor. In fact, the child could almost hear the lyrics, flowing in the light breeze as the couple took the dancefloor for their first time.   
When the newlyweds snuck away, only the little boy noticed. Kierra noticed, and she put a finger to her lips and winked, then was yanked away by her wife, leaving a silver tassel on the ground...  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you


End file.
